Always
by JuLieXxXx
Summary: Hermione is in love with snape and tells Harry and Snape knows. What would he do about it? just a story... my english is bad...


I looked at him. I just looked. He didn't look back. He never did... I wonder if he knows what I'm thinking of him. Probably… I know he is a legilimenc. I looked away. The idea of him knowing…scared me. I had never told Harry or Ron about it. i would probably die if i told them. That i loved him… And him? I would never even consider of telling him. I would rather die. He would probably hate me more and make fun of me in front of everybody. I realised again that i was starring at him. He looked back.

"Oh, god…" i thought. All my toughts became empty. The only thing i saw was his black eyes starring in mine. Suddenly Harry stood for me and waved his hand for my face.

'Hello.' He said. 'Are you there?'

'Yes.' I wisperd, a little in shock.

'Good.' He said. 'Come, we have to go. Or are you going to tell me that you extually like it here?' He looked at my confused face. Then i realised that the bell had gone.

'No.' I said as i stood up and began to pack my things. I walked with Harry out of the class. I didn't look back at him…again. I was afraid of what i would see.

When Harry and i reatched the portret of the fat lady, he stopped walking. He looked at me before he began to speek.

'You looked at him.' It wasn't a question. 'Why?'

I looked at him afraid of telling the truth. He probably would be angry.

'I…' i started. 'I…don't know,'

'Don't you dare to lie to me, young lady!' He said angry. He rememberd me of my father when he became angry. 'i know there was a reason. I have always known. I just want to hear it from you.' He said searching my face for answers.

'I…' I started again. And then i started to cry. It wasn't what i wanted. I didn't want to cry. I just did. I couldn't help it. i felt Harry's arms around me.

'Don't cry. It's okay that you love him. We just don't tell Ron about it. He would kill you and after that he would probably go to him.'

'I just don't know what to do. I mean i can't tell him.'

'You have to. But if you don't want to, you must not do it.'

I looked at him.

'You are my best friend.' I said. He notted.

'Miss Granger.' The voice gave me the shiffers. And i realised who it was. We, Harry and i, both turned around to see him. I just starred at his black eyes. How long stood he there?

Did he hear anything?

'Come.' He said, still looking in my eyes. I looked at Harry. He looked worried but he notted.

'Go.' He whispered.

I felt my legs walk and i followed him to the dungeons. I realised he didn't take me to his classroom, but to his domitoris. He opend a door and went into the room. I followed and the door closed behind me. I looked around me. It wans't his office. It was a small livingroom fulled by books. I looked at him. He walked to a chair and set down. I stood there very near to the door; the only exit in the room, it seems. I couldn't see his face because i starred at the back of his chair.

'May i asked about whom you where talking about?' he asked. I starred still at the back of his chair. I was afraid. I was afraid of telling the truth.

'About no one, sir.' I said, a little nerves.

'About no one.' He repeated coldly. 'Sure you didn't cry for no one, i presume.' He said coldly. I didn't answer. I just didn't. there was a alfully silence for a couple of minutes. But it seems hours.

'Sit down.' He said.

I felt my legs move to the couch before him and set down. To afraid of looking at his face. Because he would just look right in my soul. And read my mind for the answers. He probably could tell the truth form just looking at my face.

'Was it about Weasley?' He asked softly. This time his voice didn't sound coldly, but soft and almost nice. But i probably was just imagening things.

'No.'

'About whom was it then?' He asked.

I looked up i looked at his face. His cold black eyes. There was something different. But i couldn't put my finger on it. I still didn't answer.

'Are you afraid of telling me?'

Afraid? Yes. I thought. I looked still at him. Without saying a word. He looked and notted.

'So you are not going to tell me?' He looked at me with curiosity on his face.

'No.' I said with a small smile on my face. 'Why sould i?' I asked and felt very bravery.

'Because i heared things and i want to hear the truth.' He said with a very cold and scary voice. It scared me. What did he hear? What did he know? 'From you.'

From me? Oh, dear…Oh, dear… He knew. I just knew he knew. I looked at his cold face and starred at his black eyes. There was something there…Hope? No, it couldn't be. I was just imagening again.

'From me…?' I ask, a little nerves. From whom else? I thought.

He notted and stood up. He walked to the couch were i was sitting on and stood before me.

'I know what you want. You just have to answer my question. And i can give you what you always have dreamed of.' He whisperd while touching my face. Oh, god… i thought. In my head a voice keep screaming. "This is wrong!" But i wanted it, my body screamed for it. His touch…

'You.' I whisperd.

'What did you say?' He asked.

'You.' I whisperd again. I felt his warm hands on my skin. He put me up and helt me against him.

'Say it outloud.' He whisperd.

'You.' I said outloud. 'You. You. You. I want You.' He kissed my mouth and i moaned against it. 'Always…'


End file.
